Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen (chapter 4)
[[Datei:IDW_36_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #36 (IDW)]]Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen (chapter 4) ("Monster, Außenseiter und Verrückte", Kapitel 4) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 16. Juli 2014 * Ausgabe: TMNT #36 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Mateus Santolouco, Mark Torres (S. 1, 12-13) und Cory Smith (S. 22) * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''Turtles In Time'' #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|400px|Die Geschichte eines SchachspielsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo/Dark Leonardo **Splinter **Donatello (erwähnt) * Tang Shen (erwähnt) *Das Pantheon (erwähnt) **Rattenkönig **Kitsune (erwähnt) * Casey Jones *April O'Neil (erwähnt) * John und Elizabeth O'Neil *Alopex (Cameo) *Angel (Cameo) *Old Hob und Slash (Cameo) *Metalhead (Cameo) *Foot Clan **Shredder **Koya (Cameo) **Hun (erwähnt/Cameo) **Bebop und Rocksteady (Cameo) * Krang **Steinkrieger (Cameo) Inhalt thumb|left|200px|Eine alte GeschichteEine Gestalt blickt auf eine frühere Zeit zurück, in eine fremde Stadt, die einst von einer Rattenplage heimgesucht wurde. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie die Ratten in dieser Stadt geherrscht und gewütet hatten, wie Mensch und Tier ihnen hilflos gegenüberstanden. Und während sie diesen Gedanken nachgeht, spielt sie auf einer Flöte... thumb|200px|Der ElternbesuchDie Gegenwart. Nach seiner Begegnung mit seinem Vater und seiner Rettung durch Angel"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 streift Casey Jones einsam durch die nächtlichen Straßen und kommt dabei an Aprils Antiquitätenladen vorbei, als er zwei Gestalten, die im Schatten der Eingangstür stehen, davon reden hört, dass sie durchs Fenster einbrechen müssen. Casey zögert nicht lange, zieht einen Baseballschläger aus seinem Köcher und will sich die beiden vorknöpfen - nur um sie auf den nächsten besseren Blick als Aprils Eltern, John und Elizabeth O'Neil, zu erkennen, die - wie sie ihrer Tochter versprochen hatten - wieder nach New York zurückgekehrt sind!"Northampton" #4 und "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 Sie hatten sich nur entschlossen, durch das Fenster einzusteigen, weil ihr Schlüssel nicht mehr ins Schloss passt, sie aber April nicht extra dafür stören wollen. Casey erklärt ihnen, dass er hinter dem Austausch des Schlosses steckt, und übergibt ihnen den Zweitschlüssel, der hinter einem losen Ziegelstein in der Hauswand steckt. Erst dann bemerken die O'Neils die Blessuren, die sich Casey beim Kampf mit den Purple Dragons eingehandelt hat, und sie laden ihn trotz seines anfänglichen Widerstrebens auf der Stelle herzlichst in das Appartment ein, um sein Gesicht zu versorgen und um zu erfahren, was genau dahinter steckt. thumb|left|200px|Eine EntscheidungIn der Zwischenzeit, in der Kanalabflusskammer ihres Heims, entscheidet Splinter, dass sie zuerst dem Foot Clan an erster Stelle und dann der Bedrohung durch Krang und den Technodrom ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmen müssen. Leonardo ist sich jedoch noch unsicher, da er nach wie vor die Sache mit Krang am akutesten betrachtet. Um sich nach ihrem langen Gespräch ein wenig Bewegung zu verschaffen und dabei auf frischere Gedanken zu kommen, lädt Splinter seinen Sohn zu einem Spaziergang in den Kanaltunnel ein, der von der Kammer wegführt. thumb|200px|Nachhall von SchuldWährend ihrer Tour kommen die beiden auf ihre Visionen von Tang Shen zu sprechen und wie sie ihnen beiden in ihren dunkelsten Zweifeln wieder Mut gegeben hat."City Fall" #5 und "Northampton" #2 Dann aber spricht Leonardo das Versprechen an, dass Splinter seiner sterbenden Frau in seinem alten Leben gegeben hatte, keine Rache am Shredder zu suchen."Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 Splinter erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass dieses alte Versprechen nun hinfällig ist, dessen alter Sinn jedoch weiter bestehen bleibt: Dass der Kampf gegen den Shredder aufgenommen werden muss, um ihre Familie weiterbestehen lassen zu können.''IDW Micro-Series: Splinter'' thumb|left|200px|Enter: The Rat King!Doch noch während die beiden in ihr Gespräch vertieft sind, entgeht ihnen eine Vielzahl von roten Augen, die sie aus dem Dunkel des Kanals heraus beobachten, und wie sich inmitten dieser Augen eine böse grinsende Fratze materialisiert. Dann erlischt schlagartig das Licht ihrer Taschenlampe, und Splinter kann im nächsten Augenblick weder ein Glied rühren noch mit seinem Sohn in Kontakt treten. Da meldet sich aus dem undurchdringlichen Dunkel eine unheimliche Stimme bei ihm, und als Splinter ihn nach seinem Namen fragt, wird es plötzlich wieder hell, und er und Leonardo (der ebenfalls vollkommen gelähmt und dessen Mund verschwunden ist) finden sich in einem rudimentären, spöttischen Version eines Thronsaales nieder, der von Ratten nur so wimmelt. Und auf dem Thron dieses Saals sitzt ihr "Gastgeber" und Fänger - der Rattenkönig! thumb|200px|Die Prüfung beginntDer Rattenkönig zeigt sich sehr an Splinter und seinen Söhnen interessiert, da ihm in seiner Existenz noch nie derartige Geschöpfe über den Weg gelaufen sind. Im Moment befinden sie sich alle in einer Art Zwischenwelt, das er als sein Reich betrachtet, und trotz seiner Behandlung ihnen gegenüber (die er als notwendig erklärt, um ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen) versichert er ihnen, dass er nur mit ihnen reden will, damit sie voneinander lernen könnten. Dann beginnt er ihnen kurz seine Geschichte zu erläutern - seine eigene Geschichte (unter anderem als Rattenfänger von Hameln) und die seines Volkes, das einst um die Herrschaft über die Erde untereinander im Streit lag und dass jetzt, mit dem Erscheinen der Mutanten, für einen erneuten Eroberungsversuch bereit zu sein scheint. Der Rattenkönig betrachtet Splinter und seine Söhne als seine Figuren im Schachspiel dieses aufkommenden Konflikts, und um herauszufinden, ob sie dieser "Rolle" würdig sind, hetzt er seine Ratten auf die beiden nach wie vor gelähmten Mutanten, die von Kopf bis Fuß von den pelzigen Leibern bedeckt werden. Und dann beginnt der Rattenkönig seine Prüfung... thumb|left|240px|Der Test des Rattenkönigs ASplinter findet sich in einem Teil der Kanalisation wieder, wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Beweglichkeit und zusammen mit Leonardo - doch nicht als sein Sohn, sondern in seiner Kleidung als dunkler Scherge des Foot Clans, zu dem ihn Kitsunes Gehirnwäsche einst gemacht hatte!"City Fall" #2 Er und der spöttsiche Rattenkönig konfrontieren Splinter mit seinem Versagen in seinen Bemühungen, seine Familie zu beschützen, und Leonardo geht mit seinem Schwert auf seinen eigenen Vater los. Splinter weigert sich, gegen seinen eigenen Sohn zu kämpfen; er gibt voller verzweifelter Reue zu, dass es sein Versagen war, Oroku Saki zur Strecke zu bringen, was ihre Familie zerstört hat, und schwört, alle ihre Feinde zu bekämpfen und zu vernichten, damit dies nicht noch einmal geschehen soll. Und dieses Versprechen nimmt der Rattenkönig mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf... thumb|240px|Der Test des Rattenkönigs BDann kommt Leonardo zu sich und sieht sich unvermittelt einem monströsen Doppelgänger seines Vaters gegenüber, die der Rattenkönig höhnisch als das wahre Monster, das ihre Familie zerstört hat, vorstellt. Als Warnung vor einem weiteren Angriff versetzt Leonardo Splinters Zerrbild einen Streich gegen dessen Arm; er klagt das Zerrbild mit der gesamten Kraft seiner Überzeugungen als eine pure Fälschung an, dann versucht er den wahren Feind - den Rattenkönig selbst - auszuschalten. Doch in dem Augenblick, als der Hieb auf ihn zu landen droht, bemerkt der Rattenkönig, wie Leonardo es geschafft hat, die Zweifel, die die Manipulation seiner Schwester Kitsune in ihm hinterlassen hat, von einer Schwäche in eine Stärke umzukehren... thumb|left|200px|Abschied... für diesmal... und dann, von einem Moment auf den nächsten, finden sich Leonardo und Splinter wieder im Kanalgewölbe wieder, wo dieses bizarre Erlebnis seinen Anfang genommen hat, auch wenn die Prüfung des Rattenkönigs nicht ganz ein Hirngespinst war, wie die Verletzung an Splinters Arm nur allzu deutlich beweist. Dann erscheint ihnen der Rattenkönig ein letztes Mal und erklärt sich stolz auf seine neuesten "Bauern" - und ganz besonders auf Leonardo, seinen neuesten "Springer" -, bevor er mit einer düsteren Ankündigung, sie bald in seinem "Spiel" einzusetzen, sich entfernt und ihnen dabei ihr Gedächtnis an das eben Erlebte nimmt. Nun stehen die beiden verwundert über Splinters plötzlich aufgetauchte Armverletzung in der Kammer, doch dann erinnert sich Leonardo unbewusst an die lobenden Worte des Rattenkönigs, und ihm wird auf einmal klar, wie er den Shredder besiegen könnte. thumb|200px|Zwei Schurken Auge in AugeWas den Shredder selbst betrifft, stellt sich im selben Augenblick eine neue finstere Entwicklung ein. Ein Hubschrauber landet auf dem Deck einer großen Yacht; aus dem Gefährt steigt der Shredder und tritt dem Besitzer des Schiffes gegenüber - und zwar niemand anderem als Krang, der sich ihm offen in seiner wahren Gestalt zeigt! Trivia * Die Unterredung zwischen Splinter und dem Rattenkönig und dessen Prüfungen sind den Mirage Comicsvorlagen "City at War" #7, #8 und #9 entlehnt. *Ein Teil der Ansprache des Rattenkönigs bezieht sich auf ein Bibelzitat nach Matthäus 24:37: Denn wie es in den Tagen Noachs (im Englischen: "Days of Noe") war, so wird es bei der Ankunft des Menschensohnes sein."Die Bibel: Einheitsübersetzung (Herder Verlag) Zudem zitiert er während seiner Prüfung diverse Teile aus der Originalgeschichte über den Rattenfänger von Hameln. Neudruckversionen *''Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen'' (Graphic Novel), Oktober 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'', Vol. 4 (HC), Februar 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)